Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{2}{8}+4\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {4} + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 6 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{1}{4}+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{2}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{2}{4}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 6\dfrac{1}{2}$